Jack Spicer, Wealthy Boy Extraordinaire
by SS14
Summary: A lackluster birthday instantly takes a dramatic turn once Jack wins the lottery. How will winning millions of dollars affect him? This is the story of how Jack’s life changed forever and how he evolved from Evil Boy Genius to Wealthy Boy Extraordinaire.
1. Hitting the Jackpot

**Jack Spicer, Wealthy Boy Extraordinaire**

Chapter 1: "Hitting the Jackpot"

Summary: A lackluster birthday instantly takes a dramatic turn once Jack wins the lottery. How will winning millions of dollars affect him? This is the story of how Jack's life changed forever and how he evolved from Evil Boy Genius … to Wealthy Boy Extraordinaire.

NOTE: Just so you know, the Shen-Gong-Wu that I made up for this story, the "Chouyaku Band," means "leap" in Japanese.

* * *

Open on Jack's house. Night. 11:36, to be exact. Inside, down into the lair, six Jack-bots are preparing for a birthday party. Four folding tables are set up around the lair with an assortment of gifts, snacks, and beverages lying on top. However, one folding table is designated to the gigantic birthday cake which has eighteen candles spread around it. Multiple streamers also hang across the walls along with balloons scattered as far as the eye can see.

The Jack-bots, who are overly dressed for the occasion, wear fancy tuxedos and party hats. Together, they raise a long banner to the ceiling which has "Happy Birthday, Jack!" displayed across. After successfully hanging it up, they return to the ground as Wuya passes through the door in a hurry.

"He's coming!" the old witch shrieks. The Jack-bots rapidly assemble around the door with Wuya beside them. They then fix their bow ties and quickly squirt some breath spray into their mouths. Even though they don't breathe or have a mouth. One of the bots floats over to the light switch and turns it off. It then gets back in place as everyone begins to anticipate the birthday boy's arrival.

A moment later, the staircase light turns on and soft footsteps are heard coming down from behind the door. A hand grabs the doorknob as the Jack-bots pull out their party poppers. Once the knob turns and the door swings open, the person immediately switches the light on.

"Surprise!" the Jack-bots and Wuya yell as the bots fire their party poppers into the air, releasing bits of confetti. However, confusion takes over as soon as they see that Jack isn't there. The bots look at each other while the final pieces of confetti hit the ground.

"Where is he?" a bot asks. Before having the chance to say anything else, they are interrupted by someone noisily clearing their throat. More confusion settles in as the bots and Wuya search the lair for the source of this sound. Again, they hear the throat clearing, which is louder than the first time. Now recognizing where it's from, they turn towards the door and look down to find Megan, Jack's cousin standing there with her arms folded. Wuya floats over to her.

"Megan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the surprise party. Duh!" the little girl says before walking past her. The witch grumbles as Megan strolls over to one of the tables to swipe a bag of potato chips.

"I don't remember you being invited," Wuya states.

"And I don't remember when you've looked _uglier_!" Megan snaps. Wuya boils with anger as the little girl struggles to open the bag of chips. Almost instantly, a Jack-bot floats next to her.

"Allow me," it says. Megan smiles while handing the bag over.

"Thank you!"

The robot opens it with ease and then gives it back. Megan wastes no time as she dives into her snack, munching gleefully. The Jack-bots stare back and forth at each other.

"So …" Megan begins saying between bites, "… Where _is_ Jack?" A Jack-bot turns to Wuya.

"You said he was coming."

"I heard the front door open, ok?" Wuya shouts while flailing her arms. "I figured it was him. Where else could that incompetent boy be this late at nigh -- Wait!" The witch's eyes commence to glow real bright. "I'm sensing a Shen-Gong-Wu!"

The Jack-bots turn to shoot her a glare while Megan obliviously finishes consuming her snack.

* * *

Cut to Jack proudly standing atop a grassy hill while raising a Shen-Gong-Wu high above his head. Two Jack-bots hover beside him as the startling sound of thunder erupts throughout the sky, which is soon followed by a light drizzle. Jack laughs robustly, making sure to spend plenty of time in savoring the moment.

"The Chouyaku Band is mine! Bow down before the evil genius that is … Jack Spicer!"

Another sudden thunder clap is heard which spooks the Jack-bots. The robots nervously turn their heads up at the sky, and then look down to see how far they are above ground level.

"Pardon me, sir, but I don't feel very safe being this high with a thunderstorm occurring right over us."

Jack lowers his arms and tucks the Wu inside his jacket pocket. He then examines the night sky while grinning.

"Relax. Your exterior is made out of pure titanium," Jack explains. "It's impossible for lightning to harm you. … I mean, it's not like metal attracts lightning or anything ..."

The Jack-bots glance at each other as the thunderstorm worsens. The light drizzle promptly turns into a downpour along with strong winds. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shoots down from the sky and strikes one of the Jack-bots. It explodes on impact, leaving Jack and his remaining robot in shock.

"Then again, I _have_ been wrong before," Jack says. The lone robot gives him a worried look. "Well, one thing I know for sure is that lightning never, _ever_ strikes twice –"

A second bolt wipes the bot right out. Jack flinches and then turns to stare at the wreckage for a few moments.

"Wow, I should just stop talking."

"Jack Spicer!" an all too familiar voice calls out from nearby.

"Present!" Jack yells without thinking. "Oh." By now, he recognizes who it is. He turns and looks down to see the Xiaolin Warriors posed in their battle stances along with Dojo curled around the crown of Clay's cowboy hat. Jack folds his arms across his chest and laughs.

"Once again, you're too late, Xiaolin losers!" Jack pulls the Chouyaku Band out and raises it so they can see. Dojo's eyes widen.

"That's the Chouyaku Band! Whoever possesses it has the ability to leap across vast distances," Dojo clarifies. A jolt of thunder booms above them which frightens the dragon. He hurriedly unwinds himself from Clay's hat and slithers to the ground. "It'd be best to use it under the right weather conditions, though."

"Yeah, anyway … normally, I'd stay and gloat for another, oh, three minutes," Jack says while tapping his watch, "but I'm being expected right about now at my surprise party, so –"

"_You_?" Kimiko asks while chuckling. "Why would anyone throw a surprise party --?"

"For you information, _Kimiko_, I've had countless parties thrown in my honor by the people who love me dearly and –"

"_Jack_!" a coarse voice yells from behind. He turns around to see Wuya, several Jack-bots, and Megan approaching him.

"Wuya, w-what are you doing here?" he nervously says. "You're supposed to be waiting for me at my surprise party."

"You never told me you were out gathering Shen-Gong-Wu!" the old witch shouts. Jack's eyes get droopy.

"If I told you, then we'd have to skip the party. B-but I already got the Wu, so if we leave now, we can still make it before --"

"Forget it, boy. I just sensed that yet another Shen-Gong-Wu has activated close by," Wuya says while floating past. Jack slides down the hill and lands next to Megan and the Jack-bots.

"It's tradition!" Jack cries out, extremely dismayed now. Megan walks up to her cousin and places her hand on his back.

"Don't be sad, Jack. I mean … _my_ birthday's coming up pretty soon," she says while smiling big. Jack frowns and then looks down at her.

"Have you been eating my chips?" he asks, noticing the crumbs around her mouth. Megan giggles nervously while backing away. Wuya turns around and then throws her arms up.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Start searching for the Wu!" the witch orders. Jack narrows his eyes at her and then glances at the Xiaolin Warriors. He turns to give a momentary look at his Jack-bots who simply shrug at him. Jack sighs and hangs his head in sorrow. The Warriors stare at him in confusion. Finally, Jack lifts his head up, reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls the Band out. He then hurls it to the ground as Wuya gasps.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Wising up," Jack replies. "As of right now, this partnership is over." He begins to walk the other way as Wuya struggles to think of something that she can say to change his mind.

"Let's not be hasty. We've had plenty of disagreements in the past. We can't let one little -- After all, you need me to –"

"Wrong," Jack says while whipping around. "I don't need you, I don't need Shen Gong Wu, and I especially don't need bratty cousins who eat all your food!" Jack screams, now in Megan's face. The little girl quickly wipes the crumbs off with her sleeve. Jack proceeds to stomp away as Wuya flies over to him.

"Jack, listen –"

"Don't you get it? This was supposed to be _my _day … I told you that. But, of course, you turned it into another one of your last minute Wu hunts." Jack scoffs and then resumes storming off, but Wuya doesn't give up.

"You haven't given me a chance to explain. The –"

"Wuya …" Jack began with a minor hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Just hear me out. Next year –"

"I mean it, Wuya."

"Next year, we'll plan the biggest blowout that –"

"Back off!" Jack shrieks. Wuya shuts up as Jack shakes his head in frustration. He then opens his heli-bot and takes flight, set on being as far away as possible from everyone else.

While the group was watching him fly off in the distance, Raimundo moves toward the discarded Wu and then picks it up. After examining it, he turns to his fellow Warriors and smirks.

"Well … that was easy."

* * *

After flying around for a few minutes, Jack lands and closes his heli-bot. He sighs and then sits down on a curb. After momentarily watching the cars pass back and forth, his stomach begins to gurgle in hunger.

"Could've been eating cake right now," he mutters to himself. He stands up and scans the area real fast to find a place where he might eat. Right away, he spots a restaurant that serves an all-you-can-eat buffet. However, it just hits him that he hardly has any money on him. Jack kicks the dirt and then moans in his increasing frustration.

A car horn honks which grabs Jack's attention. He looks in the direction from where it came. A bunch of cars are crowded around the local gas station. Jack sighs and thinks that maybe he could grab some snacks there. After all, it's all he can afford. So, he heads to the gas station at a slow pace, weaving in and out of the maze of cars. Once there, he opens the door and enters.

Jack immediately spots the shelf of snack pack pudding and grabs two packs of the Butterscotch flavor. He then makes his way to the front to pay. Standing behind the counter is a rather large and grumpy-looking man who's wearing a backwards baseball cap, white button-down collared shirt and jeans. Jack places the pudding on the counter as the man nods at him.

"How you doin'?" he asks while typing into the cash register. Jack shrugs.

"I've been better."

The man nods once more before finishing up and then reading the final amount out loud.

"The total comes to $2.85."

Jack begins to rummage through his pockets as the man looks on. After fumbling for a bit, Jack pulls a $5 bill out and hands it to the man. He waits patiently as the man gathers change. A moment later, Jack's watch abruptly starts beeping. He pushes his sleeve up to notice that his watch is flashing '12:00'. Soon, the tune to the "Happy Birthday to You" song plays on it along with the flashing '12:00'. Right away, Jack turns it off as the man hands him his change.

"Someone's birthday today?" he asks. All of a sudden, the watch turns back on and the tune to "Funky Town" plays. Jack quickly switches it off and looks away in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah … mine."

"Is that right? Well, happy –"

"Don't," Jack interrupts. The man raises an eyebrow. "Please, just …"

"Ok. All right," the man replies. He then looks around in hopes of changing the subject. "Uh, do you want a bag with that?"

"No." Jack grabs the two packs while beginning to turn around. "I'm good." He heads to the door, but while he's opening it, the man calls out to him.

"So, how old are you?"

Jack stops and stares outside for a second before facing the man. He sighs and then shrugs again.

"Eighteen."

"You know, you're old enough now to buy a lottery ticket. That is … if you want to." Jack stares at him, a little confused. "Might change your luck." Jack scoffs.

"With the way things have been going lately, I can't help but doubt that." Jack turns, puts his hands in his pockets, and pushes the door open. However, he pauses in the middle of stepping out upon staring across the block at the restaurant that serves an all-you-can-eat buffet. His stomach grumbles some more as he feels how little money he has in his pockets. He then closes his eyes.

"What am I doing?" he thinks. After mulling it over, Jack spins around and walks back in. He returns to his spot in front of the counter as the man grins while holding a lottery ticket up. Jack scowls and rubs the back of his neck.

"What do you say?" the man asks. Jack shakes his head.

"But what are the odds of winning? I mean --"

"It's different for everybody," the man says. Jack stares at the ticket, studying it very carefully. He shakes his head once more, frustrated with everything he's gone through. A minute later, he finally comes to a decision. He pulls out some of the change that he got from buying the pudding and places it on the counter. He then looks up at the man.

"What have I got to lose?" Jack asks. The man chuckles, grabs a single dollar from the pile of change, and adds it into the register.

"Nothing to lose … but you have everything to gain," the man replies with a smile. Jack nods as the man gives him the lottery ticket. Once in his hands, he stuffs it into his pocket. But before leaving for good, Jack asks for one more thing.

"I'll also take a pack of cigarettes."

"You're spending almost all of your change," the man points out. Jack nods. The man turns and grabs a single pack of cigarettes off the shelf behind him, and then tosses it on the counter. He calculates it into the cash register as Jack picks the box up. Jack immediately tears into it and puts a cigarette in his mouth, feeling a little on edge. However, he also realizes that he's got no way of lighting it.

"Uh … I-I got no –" He then watches as the man pulls out his own cigarette and light it. The man puffs a few clouds of smoke out. Jack frowns. "You mind?" he asks while holding his unlit cigarette.

"Hey, buy your own, buddy."

"I already spent the last of my money!" Jack exclaims. "Come on, just do me this one favor and – and I'll be outta here." The man shrugs.

"Shouldn't have bought cigarettes if you didn't have enough for a lighter," the man simply says. Jack grows real angry and slams his fist onto the counter.

"Look, I've had maybe the worst night of my life tonight, ok? You'd be really helping me release all that stress by just loaning me a –"

"Fat chance, kid." Jack gets really steamed now and starts pacing back and forth.

"All right, how about a … discount?" he asks. The man puffs a few rings of smoke.

"A discount," the man says in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, you know, then I'd be able to pay for a lighter if …" Jack counts what little change he has left on the counter. "… If say the price dropped to 19 cents!" The man looks uninterested.

"A discount," he repeats.

"Yeah …"

"Here."

"Yeah."

"At the gas station."

"Yeah!"

"Get out."

* * *

Jack exits through the doors with the unlit cigarette still sticking out of his mouth. He then walks around to the side of the gas station and takes his seat against the wall. Once settled, Jack grabs one of his pudding cups and peels the top off. Just as he was ready to dig in, he realizes something.

"No spoon. Fantastic." Jack raises the cup over his mouth and waits for the pudding to spill out. After some falls in, he sets it down and then pulls the ticket from his pocket. Again, he stares at it curiously. It's one of those scratch-off tickets.

"Scratch all three bubbles to reveal if you have won 64 million dollars!" he reads in boredom. "Right …"

But just the same because he's got nothing better to do, he reaches into his pocket and pulls a dime out. He then places the ticket on the ground and begins scratching it off using the dime.

The first bubble that Jack scratched off read "Win!" which earned a scoff. However, the second bubble that was scratched off also read "Win!" At this point, Jack thinks that there's absolutely no way this can be happening. He figures he'll lose at the end.

"What a scam," he tells himself. Even so, Jack slowly scratches the final bubble. He's not exactly sure what it says yet. So, he decides to scratch harder and faster. A bead of sweat drips down his face as the entire bubble gradually clears away. Once he's finished, Jack's cigarette falls out of his mouth. Jack drops the ticket and leans back against the wall. His face is frozen with absolute shock. He starts to mumble incoherently while his heart races rapidly. Soon, he begins to hyperventilate.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I …" Jack stops himself and then decides to take a slow, deep breath. After inhaling and exhaling for a few minutes, he finally starts to relax and regain control. Nevertheless, once he returns back to normal, Jack jumps up and raises his arms into the air.

"I won!" he shouts so the world can hear. "I won! Whoo! Yeah! I'm a millionaire! A millionaire!" After failing at doing a somersault, Jack runs all around the gas station, overwhelmed with happiness. "Old Jack-o is back on top-o! Whoo! Yes!"

Inside, the man behind the counter hears Jack's screams of joy. He looks up and out the window next to the cash register to see Jack jumping up and down. The man shakes his head and laughs.

Jack grabs a woman whose pumping gas into her car and starts to slow dance with her. The woman has never been more confused in her life. Jack lets her go and proceeds to skip away. However, his celebration comes to a screeching halt as Jack clutches his chest and gasps for air.

All the spectators watch as Jack wobbles back and forth, thinking nothing of it. He looks at everyone once last time before finally keeling over and hitting the ground like a ton of bricks. Panicked, the crowd rushes to him and gather around. And then there is a moment of agonizing silence as concerned people look on.

Right away, that silence is shattered as Jack's watch somehow switches back on … and "Funky Town" resumes playing.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. That was way longer than I originally expected it to be. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up in a week or so. Please R&R!


	2. Everyone Wants Their Cut

**Jack Spicer, Wealthy Boy Extraodinaire**

Chapter 2: "Everyone Wants Their Cut"

Open on the gas station. Night. 12:14. An ambulance pulls up next to the group of people surrounding Jack. As soon as the emergency vehicle comes to a halt, the backdoors swing open and two workers jump out. One worker tends to Jack while the other brings the defibrillator out. The crowd automatically steps back to allow them to do their job. After a worker quickly checks Jack's heartbeat, they begin doing chest compressions. In between compressions, the other worker turns the defibrillator on, raises Jack's shirt up to his neck, and connects the machine to his chest.

The gas station employee stumbles outside and makes his way through the crowd in a hurry. A look of dread spreads across his face upon seeing Jack lying helplessly on the ground. Curious people from around the neighborhood join in to find what the big commotion is about. While some intently watched the emergency workers, others began to silently pray for the boy to pull through. After finishing with chest compressions, a worker grabs the two emergency paddles and places them on Jack's chest.

"Clear!"

The paddles discharge electricity through Jack's heart. No change. The worker increases the defibrillator's power and shocks him again. The crowd grows more worried as the worker tries again with additional power.

"Come on," the gas station employee whispers while nervously rubbing his hands together. Yet another discharge goes off. The emergency workers anxiously wait for the result as do the hopeful townspeople. "Come on," the employee repeats, but more firmly this time.

The heart monitor continues to flat line as the sound soon drowns everything else out.

* * *

_13 Hours Later …_

Open on Jack's house. Day. 1:26. A car enters the driveway and parks. A second later, the passenger door opens and Jack slowly steps out. Before closing the door, Jack turns and bends down to look inside.

"Thanks for the ride, Uncle Henry."

"No need to thank me, Jack. I'm just sorry that your mom's unable to be here for you. Her business takes her to so many –"

"I know," Jack says before shrugging. "I'm used to it." Uncle Henry nods, secretly knowing the struggle and pain that Jack tends to mask over. "All right, well … I'm gonna get inside."

"Ok. But are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" the Uncle asks. Jack shakes his head no. "I mean, I could stay over for the rest of the night. The doctor _did_ suggest that someone keep a close eye on you."

"I'm fine. Really. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, you've got my number. Don't hesitate to call if anything comes up," the Uncle says. Jack looks away and nods while beginning to close the door. "Hey, Jack." He quickly stops the door from closing and re-opens it. He then lowers his head to look inside again.

"Yeah?"

Uncle Henry turns to look through the windshield for a moment before facing his nephew. A big smile forms across his face.

"Happy Birthday."

Jack scoffs, taps his fist on top of the car, and moves out of the doorway. After closing the door, Uncle Henry puts the car in reverse and slowly backs out of the driveway. Jack gives him a quick wave before the car proceeds to drive off. Once the car's out of sight, Jack releases a long exhale before moving towards the front door.

Upon entering his house, Jack immediately notices the deafening silence. It's never quiet in the mansion. On the other hand, his mom's new job takes her all over the world, like his dad. Jack was always thankful for peace and quiet, but for some reason, today he secretly wanted someone to talk to. He briefly thought that it could be due to the fact that he cheated death the night before. Whatever the case, he was happy to be home.

As soon as he walks into his lair, Jack notices a half-eaten cake on one of the folding tables, a few presents that were ripped open while others were replaced with an "IOU", streamers that fell to the ground, a banner that's now hanging by one side, and multiple snacks and drinks spilled on the floor. Jack scoffs and shakes his head.

"Some birthday …"

He then hears a faint knocking at the door behind him. He answers and looks down to see Omi in front of him. The little monk has a big smile across his face.

"Greetings, Jack Spicer!"

"How did you get in here?" Jack asks with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"The door was open," the young monk replies. Jack snorts and then looks around for a moment.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I merely came by because something has reached my attention that –" Omi tries walking through the doorway, but Jack doesn't fully open the door, which crushes him in between. Omi laughs. "May I come in?"

"No," Jack says flatly. He then proceeds to quickly push the door shut and turn all the locks. However, as soon as he steps away, he hears knocking again. "Go away!"

"Package for a Mr. Jack Spicer," a deep voice says from the other side. Jack stops in his tracks and then whips around.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't take your time. I was expecting a package weeks ago!"

Jack opens the door to find Omi standing there. The little monk lets himself in while laughing.

"I have always wanted to do that," he says. Jack slaps his forehead and pulls his face down in anger. Omi sits in one of Jack's swivel stools and then spins himself around real fast. However, he loses his balance and falls off, sending the stool with him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Did you come here just to annoy me?" Jack asks. Omi picks himself up while Jack raises the stool back up.

"Do I really need a reason to dangle with you?" Omi curiously asks. Jack momentarily stares at him in confusion and then finally realizes what he said.

"First of all, we've never _hung_ out before," he corrects. "And second … why is my face printed on your shirt?"

Jack stares at Omi's white T-shirt, which has the monk's head and Jack's head on it painted next to each other with the letters "BFF" in bold above the faces.

"Oh … this old thing?" the monk innocently asks. Suddenly, another knock is heard as Jack turns around to see Raimundo standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, old buddy! Long time no see!"

"Huh?" Jack stands across from Raimundo, dumbfounded. A moment later, Clay walks in and starts to approach Jack.

Well, if'n it ain't my bestest partner!" Clay opens his arms for a hug, but Jack immediately puts up the red flags.

"Whoa there, buckaroo …" Jack says while slowly backing away. Nevertheless, Clay grabs hold and embraces him in a bear hug. Jack quickly slips out and stumbles backwards. "Don't do that."

Kimiko pops out of thin air right behind Jack, revealing herself from the Shroud of Shadows.

"Hi, Jack!"

Jack screams and jumps into Clay's arms. However, he immediately realizes where he is and gets off.

"All right, I'm not exactly sure what's going on around here, but somebody better start talking. What's with the ambush?" Jack asks.

"All of us just wanted to see how you were recovering. Everyone at the Temple has been worried sick about you. We brought you a gift basket!" Kimiko says while pulling it out. She then hands it to Jack, who stares at it, not knowing what to do with it.

"Nice try, but I'm not buying. My own mother doesn't even worry about me," Jack states.

"Aw, now, that's hogwash. Nobody cares more about 'ya than your mom," Clay points out. Raimundo nods in agreement.

"Yeah … we love your money!" Clay discreetly elbows him in the side while Raimundo quickly tries to correct himself. "I mean, we love your mother!" Clay elbows him once more. "… My side hurts."

Uh, what we are trying to say is that we all respect and look up to you," Omi says. "It goes without saying that I will always have your backside. After all … we are BFFs." Jack raises an eyebrow. "For life."

"O … k. Well, thanks for stopping by," Jack says in a hurry. "Never do it again." He then attempts to shove them out the door but the Warriors object.

"But we just got here!" Raimundo shouts.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that if you stayed any longer, you guys would break out into song, so … as much as I enjoy your pointless visits, if you ever come near here again, I'll ... I'll … uh …"

Everyone raises an eyebrow.

"Normally, I'd insert a threat there about how bad my Jack-bots would annihilate you, but seeing as how I gave all that stuff up …" Kimiko opens her mouth to speak, but Jack cuts her off. "… I'll just do this.

Jack slams the door in their faces and locks it once more. He then turns around to find Megan standing in front of him. Jack screams while Megan smiles big.

"Where did you come from?" he asks. Megan shrugs.

"The door was open," she replies. Jack grumbles under his breath.

"Yeah, well, don't get too cozy. Your mom called a few minutes ago and said she's coming to pick you up now."

"No, she didn't," Megan says playfully. "I'm staying for the weekend."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Don't you remember? I called you yesterday to ask, and you said, 'Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye.'"

"But I – no, I wasn't – you caught me right in the middle of a showdow – I never really –"

"Well, I'm here now, so I suggest you deal with it!" the little girl shrieks.

Jack gives up, sits down, and places his elbows on his workbench. He then rests his head in his hands as Megan scoots over next to him.

"So … win any lotteries lately?" she asks sweetly.

Jack groans and allows his arms to fall to his sides while his head drops smack down on the workbench.

* * *

**A/N**: Late update, I know. I had the chapter written in script format for quite some time but never really had the motivation to change it. Also, for those of you who said Jack's already rich … well, that's true, but because he's 18 now, all the money that he won goes to him. I hope that clears some things up. Anyway, as always, please R&R! 


	3. Hidden Agenda

**Jack Spicer, Wealthy Boy Extraodinaire**

Chapter 3: "Hidden Agenda"

Open on Jack's house. Day. 1:44. Inside, Jack and Megan are arguing over the lottery ticket. The door to the lair swings open as the two begin walking upstairs.

"I'm not giving you half of my winnings, Megan, so don't ask me again." The little girl scoffs.

"Like you're really going to miss 32 million," she retorts which makes Jack groan. They reach the top of the stairs and walk into the hallway.

"You're lucky I disabled my Jack-bots. Otherwise, I'd – Wuya!" The witch was floating a few feet across from Jack. Megan walks over to his side.

"Jack, please, give me a minute to say one thing," she says fast. Jack scoffs.

"How did you get in here?"

Wuya looks down at herself and then stares at the evil boy genius for a few seconds.

"Is that a joke?"

Jack shakes his head while walking past her.

"You just don't when to quit, do you?"

"Jack, I –"

"Uh-uh!" he yells while opening the front door. "Out."

"I know it was selfish of me to ruin your –"

"Nope. Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." He opens the front door and motions for Wuya to leave. The witch quickly floats over to him.

"Jack, I know it's taken some time for me to realize this, but … Your friendship is much more important to me than Shen-Gong-Wu." Jack stares down at the floor, refusing to look Wuya in the eye. "I allowed greed to take over, which is surprising because that is not me at all." Megan rolls her eyes. "I won't let myself be consumed by that anymore. I'm done." Jack slightly tilts his head up. "What I have to lose is of much greater significance …" Jack barely starts to cracks a smile. " … Than the objects that could completely restore my body and powers," she casually says.

"Oh, give me a break," Megan mutters. Jack fights off a tear in an effort to keep it together.

"You mean it?" he squeaks.

"From the bottom of my ghostly heart, nothing would be more upsetting than not having the pleasure to see this abnormally pale face everyday." Jack swallows a lump in his throat while Megan groans.

"I can't listen to this anymore," she says while heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, Wuya, do you honestly mean it?" dazed Jack asks. "You'll forget about the Shen-Gong-Wu, and we'll finally get to go on that cross-country road trip you promised we'd do?"

Again, the witch stares in bewilderment at Jack while he awaits her answer in anticipation.

"Huh?"

"Aw, you're the best 1,500-year-old evil, domineering witch a guy could ask for!" he shouts while attempting to hug her.

"But I didn't --"

"This is perfect timing, too! I just won the lottery which gives us more than enough travel money."

"Oh, hey, how about that …" she deadpans. Jack smiles and turns around. He then runs to the stairs going up to start packing. Megan walks out of the kitchen with a bologna sandwich in her hands. She begins to speak with her mouth full.

"Hey, where's the mustard at?"

Jack stops halfway up the stairs and slowly turns back.

"Wait a sec. Megan … you make a great point." The little girl raises an eyebrow while continuing to munch on her snack.

"… That this sandwich needs mustard?"

"What if all this is some elaborate plan to steal my winnings right out from under me?" he asks. Wuya groans.

"What are you blathering about now?"

"I'm beginning to get the idea that the only reason why you came over was to butter me up in order to lull me into a false sense of security while you slowly drain me out, one million at a time!" Jack accuses while running down the stairs.

"Life was so much better in the puzzle box," she mutters. Jack chuckles and turns to wink at Megan.

"Good lookin' out." The little girl shrugs in defeat.

"I asked a mustard question," she says while retreating back into the kitchen. Jack continues to approach Wuya.

"But you know what? Forget it. Because I think you're honestly trying to change, I'm going to give you one more chance." Wuya shifts her eyes.

"Ok. Uh … I won't let you down?" she asks confusingly. Jack nods.

"It's also 'cause I know how much you've been dying to go on this road trip," he says. Wuya scoffs as Jack turns to go back upstairs. "Be back in a jiff!" Megan walks back out in time to watch Jack skip up the steps. She then turns her head towards Wuya.

"Just so I know the world hasn't completely gone off its rocker … you've got some hidden agenda cooked up, right?" the little girl asks. Wuya cackles amusingly while slowly floating past Megan.

"Of course."

Megan nods, figuring that Wuya had something planned all along. However, even though she knew, a look of worry quickly spreads across her face.

* * *

_13 Hours Earlier …_

Open on Chase Young's lair. 12:48 a.m. Wuya enters the citadel as three of Chase's tigers promptly appear and growl at the witch's presence. She brushes them off while proceeding to float up the long staircase. As soon as she reaches the top, she notices Chase, with his back to her, practicing his Tai-Chi. Chase immediately senses her and stops what he's doing.

"Have a falling out?" he asks. Taken aback, Wuya shakes her head.

"How do you do that?"

"It's obvious. You only come to me whenever there's trouble in paradise," he says while grinning. Wuya narrows her eyes in anger as Chase turns around. "Unable to find the perfect gift for Spicer's birthday?"

"I'm not in the mood, Chase. I may have forever lost the one and only way to regain my body and powers."

"I disagree."

"Oh, you disagree," Wuya repeats. "Listen, I know that you constantly claim to be this almighty and all-knowing person, but you're wrong about this one. I sent him over the edge. It's over."

"On the contrary, it's only beginning," Chase mysteriously says. Wuya throws her arms up in frustration.

"Will you stop that? Enough with the double talk."

"An interesting piece of information has just reached my attention," Chase begins. Wuya shifts her eyes and motions for him to continue. "About Spicer." The witch looks behind her and then cautiously floats over to Chase's side.

"You know … about the rash?" she whispers. Chase scrunches up his eyebrows and whips around.

"What? No. Spicer appears to have won the lottery." Wuya nods, a bit embarrassed. Chase studies her for a moment, while at the same time, trying to rid of the image she placed in his head. "Why would I --?"

"Never mind." Wuya glances around the lair while thinking of something to change the subject. "I don't understand. Everyone knows Jack is already rich. Why would a few more … wait." The witch has a sudden realization. "What do you mean _appears_ to have won?"

Chase grins and turns to walk to his throne. Wuya suspiciously watches as he takes his seat.

"I have a simple question for you. How many of my past plans turned out to be a success?" Chase asks. Wuya shrugs.

"Well, the 'turn-Omi-evil' plan succeeded for … what, a week? So, I'd say, oh …"

"Let me rephrase that," Chase interrupts, clearly annoyed. How many of them lasted?"

"None."

"And after every plan that failed, I went back to find the exact place it went wrong," he explains which earns a scoff from Wuya.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but giving a fake lottery ticket to a kid that's obviously already rich?" She scoffs once more as Chase frowns. "I mean, as brilliant and masterfully crafted as that sounds … I'm not sure living here with your hundreds of cats is helping your sanity."

"Wuya, I want you to meet Randy," Chase says, completely ignoring her last comment. He turns to the staircase's direction as some light footsteps are heard walking up. Wuya glances there and then back at Chase.

"_Another_ cat? Chase, you know this only proves my point, right?"

It was not a cat, however, that walked up the stairs. In fact, it was none other than the gas station employee who sold the ticket to Jack. Wuya, meanwhile, looked extremely confused.

"Huh? Chase, who is this?"

"Whoa -- A talking ghost! Now, that's something you don't see everyday," Randy says as he makes his way to Chase's throne. Once there, he nudges Chase and slightly leans over him. "Not a bad looking ghost at that."

Chase groans while rubbing his temples as Wuya just shakes her head.

"So wrong," she mumbles.

"As I was saying," Chase starts. "Randy here is the one who supplied the ticket to Spicer. However, that is merely the springboard for what's to come."

"And … what's to come?" Wuya curiously asks. Chase shrugs with his hands up.

"That all depends …"

Wuya frowns as Randy looks up with a wide grin on his face.

"… Because the next part of the plan …"

Wuya glimpses at Randy and then back at Chase.

"… Is where you come in."


	4. The More, The Merrier?

**Jack Spicer, Wealthy Boy Extraordinaire**

Chapter 4: "The More, The Merrier?"

Open on Jack's house. Day. 1:57. Inside, Jack rummages through his closet, picking out clothes for the road trip. He pulls out a black shirt that has big words spread across the front saying, "Go Evil!" Jack disagrees with his choice and sets it back in the closet. Moments later, he finds another shirt and pulls it out. This is yet another black shirt with big words on the front. He immediately nods in approval and lays it flat on his bed. He then turns around to resume his search.

Megan sheepishly enters the room while staring down at the floor. Jack pays no attention as he pulls out an extra large Hawaiian shirt and studies it suspiciously.

"I don't remember buying this …"

Megan glances up at her cousin but then quickly looks away. Without realizing it, she begins to nervously twiddle her thumbs. By now, Jack notices that someone else is in the room and wonders why she's just standing there.

"What's the matter?" he asks. Megan flinches and instantly stops twiddling. Without looking up, she responds.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing's the matter." She then swallows a lump in her throat and goes back to thumb twiddling. Jack raises an eyebrow while returning the Hawaiian shirt to its place.

"You're twiddling your thumbs."

"Am not."

"You always twiddle them when you're nervous," he points out. Megan scoffs and puts her hands behind her where she can continue twiddling in peace. Jack smirks and decides to take a break. He moves back and sits on the edge of the bed. Megan looks up out of the corner of her eye to notice Jack pat the spot beside him. She sighs and slowly makes her way over. Once there, she notices the black shirt that Jack put on the bed earlier, which reads "Go Road Trip!" She jumps up and lands next to her cousin. Jack curiously stares at her while she gets a bit uncomfortable.

"What?"

"So, what's on your mind?" Jack asks, surprisingly without any annoyance in his voice. Megan looks around in shock.

"You … really want to know?"

"Of course," he says with a shrug. "You're family. If anything's ever bothering you, I'm always here to help make it go away."

Megan blinks in total confusion. No matter how out of character he just sounded, Megan decides to take this rare opportunity for granted. However, before revealing what was on her mind, she simply had to ask the following question.

"Have you been hittin' the magic dust?"

"Excuse me?" Jack asks, a bit taken back. Megan shakes her head.

"Never mind," she casually responds. "Anyway … I just wanted to tell you that I'm a little concerned about this road trip. I mean, first of all, I didn't really bring any of _my_ things to –"

"No worries," Jack interrupts, still in his Zen-like state. "Wuya and I have been planning for months, and we've worked everything out so that – what do you mean you didn't bring any of your things? Who says you're going?" And just like that, Jack snaps back to normal. Megan scoffs and hangs her mouth wide open in utter shock.

"Well, you're not leaving me here by myself!"

"Why not? You're, like, seventeen. You're almost legal to smoke."

"I'm nine!" She groans in disgust at her cousin's pure stupidity and jumps off the bed.

"I was close!" Jack yells in his defense. Before walking out, Megan turns to yell at him some more.

"I don't know why I bothered to worry about you. Even when you attempt to act genuine, you're still the biggest jerk I know!" She then spins on her heels and stomps away. Jack's jaw drops in astonishment.

"See, this is why you're not invited on the road trip!" Upset, he scoffs a few times from thinking about her last comment. "It's 'cause of that … attitude."

He rubs the back of his neck and then stands up to go back to what he was doing. Before looking at anything new, he grabs the oversized Hawaiian shirt and pulls it out once more. Jack slightly shakes his head.

"Seriously. Where did this come from?"

* * *

Megan grumbles to herself while walking downstairs. As she passes the wall beside her, Wuya suddenly appears through it. Before the little girl reaches the bottom of the stairs, Wuya begins to speak. 

"Something wrong, Megan?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Wuya grins and floats down as Megan turns to enter the kitchen. The witch watches from afar as the girl stomps towards the refrigerator, opening it in a hurry. Right away, she finds what she wants, pulls it out, and then closes the door as fast as it was opened. Megan violently drops the food on the counter as Wuya cautiously floats closer.

"Fixing another sandwich?"

"I eat when I'm mad!" Megan shouts, before biting down on the sloppily prepared snack. The girl then chews nosily which causes Wuya to cringe. After finishing her second bite, Megan sulks while pushing the plate away. "Needs mustard."

Wuya looks from one end of the room to the other. After taking some time to allow Megan to cool off, she decides to finally break the silence.

"With –"

"What I don't understand – or actually, what I think I'll _never _understand is how, in any way possible, I'm related to Jack," Megan says, cutting Wuya off. The witch groans. "He only cares about himself and his _stupid_ quest for world domination. That's _all_ he's ever cared about. Well, I've had it!" she shouts while pounding her fists on the counter. "I'm not gonna put with it anymore." Megan suddenly walks past the ghost.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm coming with on the road trip, whether he likes it or not!" she screams while disappearing out of Wuya's sight. The witch ponders this for a moment before a devilish grin begins to form.

* * *

"JACK!" 

Startled, the evil boy genius loses his balance while leaning inside his closet and falls into the clothes rack. It breaks which causes a pile of clothes to drop down and completely cover the top half of his body. Megan approaches and picks up some of the clothes off of him. Jack panics and throws the rest off while one hand clasps his chest. He then struggles to catch his breath.

"Are you tryin' to give me another heart attack?"

"You're taking me with you!"

"What?"

"You're bringing me with on the road trip!" Megan yells once more. Just as Jack opens his mouth, she cuts him off. "If you leave me here, Jack, so help me … I will make sure you spend the rest of your life regretting –"

"Oh, so, you're making threats now?" Jack laughs. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared? That's funny. I'm getting threats from a …" Megan raises an eyebrow. "Uh, from a …"

"Nine! I'm nine years old!"

"I knew that! I was going to say it before you … rudely interrupted." Megan rolls her eyes as she helps pull her cousin back up. Jack dusts himself off and shakes his head at the broken clothes rack.

"You hear me?" Megan asks.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack says while continuing to stare into his closet. "If your mom found out I left you, she'd … scold me, and I could do without that." Megan is taken aback.

"Wait. You're letting me go? And you're not even going to put up a fight?" she curiously asks. Jack shrugs.

"Guess not. Well … technically, I did put up a fight, like, ten minutes ago, but then you came back." Megan shifts her eyes.

"So? In our other fights, I came back all the time. That still didn't make you change your mind." Jack sighs.

"All right, look, do you want to go or not?" he asks, exasperated. Megan scoffs and shakes her head.

"Not if you're going to have an attitude about it." Jack scoffs back but can't help to smile at her. She sweetly smiles back as Jack places an arm around her.

"Come here," he says while bringing her in close. Megan looks up at him in surprise.

"Aw. We're hugging." She returns the hug as Jack laughs.

"Yeah. Don't get used to it." He pats her on the back and then begins exiting the room. "Let's go." Megan, once again, raises an eyebrow. "You wanted mustard, right?" The little girl suddenly glows with happiness. "I'm going shopping for the trip. Want to come with?"

Without hesitation, Megan accepts and runs past Jack as he follows her out a moment later. Before they reach the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rings. Jack groans.

"What now?"

Wuya floats next to them after hearing the bell as Megan looks towards the door. She then turns to Jack.

"Oh … yeah. You see, Jack, when I heard you were going on a road trip with Wuya, I thought … that old, stinky witch is a ghost, and she can't touch or do anything really. So, it would've been pretty pointless to just go with her," Megan explains. Jack glances over at the door and then raises an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"Well, then, I got to thinking … I'm just a little girl! I wouldn't be much help to you on a cross-country road trip. And let's face it, Wuya is only good for tracking Shen-Gong-Wu, and we all know you can barely read a map. Let alone … drive."

"Um … GPS! Hello?" Jack says while holding up the small computer. Megan stares at it, surprised.

"When'd you get that?"

"Oh, I've had it, but never really used it. I just found it in my closet." Jack blows off the light layer of dust sitting on the screen. Megan rubs her chin.

"Wow. Can I take a look?" she asks, holding a hand out. Jack shrugs while giving it to her. After examining it for a quick second, Megan hurls it to the ground as Jack flinches in fear. She then jumps onto it multiple times. Unable to comprehend what he's watching, Jack holds his face in terror. Megan finishes jumping

and steps back to stare at the wreckage. She chuckles as Jack slowly tilts his head up to her.

"If I wasn't a multi-millionaire, I would be very upset with you right now."

The doorbell rings once more. Everyone turns their attention to the door again as Jack starts to walk over.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I kind of, sort of, invited some friends to go with us," Megan says. Jack opens the door to see Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay standing there with suitcases all around them.

"BFF Jack!" Omi yells with his arms wide open. The others stand there with big smiles across their faces. Jack stares at the group, looking like he's about ready to snap.

"Oh, goody."


End file.
